deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DanganPersona/Dangan's Occasional DBs - Jinx VS Junkrat
Notice: This series of battles is just a "when I feel like it"-type thing. While I will continue it, expect massive time gaps between battles. Thumbnails Jinx VS Junkrat.png|DanganPersona Description League of Legends VS Overwatch! These two are mental masters of mayhem, but only one's walking away with a win! Which one will end up blown to bits? Interlude (cue Blue Fields - Final Fantasy VIII) The view focuses on a single door, a sign on it reads "Interrogation Interview Room: Authorized Personnel Only". After zooming in, the camera fades to a single table lit by an overhead lamp. At one end sat a small purple pony named Twilight Sparkle, the "Princess of Friendship", or so she says. The other end can't be seen, but two familiar voices speak up, indicating just who is sitting out of sight. Wiz: So, um, Miss... Sparkle, was it? If you don't mind, the two of us happen to have some questions for you. Twilight: I guess so. I don't seem to have anything else to do here. Ask away, sirs! Boomstick: HOW IN THE FUCKING HELL DID ANOTHER GODDA-''' Wiz: *cutting Boomstick off* WHAT my colleague is trying to say is, *ahem*, how did you manage to get here? As far as the two of us know, you aren't capable of breaking the fourth wall. ''Twilight: Fourth... wall?'' Wiz: My point exactly. Don't worry about it. Just tell us how you got here. The alicorn put a hoof to her chin as she gathered her thoughts. ''Twilight: Well, it all started when my friend Pinkie Pie introduced me to a... strange new friend of hers. They told me all about some show that delves into researching and analyzing various individuals and how they became involved in it. And let me say that Pinkie's friend, Wade, I think his name was, had some... words for the ones in charge of it.'' '''Boomstick: Of course he did. Should've shot him when I had the chance. Twilight: WHAT!? Wiz: Never mind him. Keep going. Still startled by Boomstick's previous statement, the pony princess continued. Twilight: Okay. So, not long after the meet-up, I found that this magical portal I had built was acting up. Now, I've been on the other side before, and I figured that something was wrong over there, so I jumped in. Surprisingly, I found myself in this building instead of where I expected it to lead, and soon after, I found that the portal had closed behind me. That was when you to found me and brought me here. ...Wherever "here" is. Wiz: So, you have no way back, I presume? Twilight: Not to my knowledge. Why? Boomstick: Wiz, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, I'm gonna-''' Wiz: *whispering* We can't just let her wander around aimlessly here. And if we let her outside, God knows what'll happen! I may not like this idea much more than you do, but we're just going to have to suck it up, capiche? '''Boomstick: *grumbling* Fine... Twilight: What in Celestia's name are you whispering about? Boomstick cringed a bit inside when he heard Twilight use her "ponyspeak". Wiz: Good news! Not only can we help you with living arrangements, but we also have a certain job proposition for you, that way, you'll have something to do while you're here. Twilight arched a brow. Twilight: Job? What kind of job? Boomstick had so many regrets as Wiz continued on. Wiz: You see, about that show your friend mentioned... From there, the real interlude began. (cue Invader - Byan Kei Mantia & Peter Joseph Scaturro) Wiz: Crime. Anyone can commit it, but any good criminal needs a motive. Boomstick: And these two have the greatest motive of all: blowing everything the moves to kingdom come! Twilight: *sigh* This really is what I signed up for, huh? Boomstick: *chuckle* Yeah. Jinx, the infamous anarchist from League of Legends-''' Wiz: And Junkrat, Overwatch's explosion extraordinaire. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz, I'm Boomstick, and that's... *sigh*... Twilight Sparkle... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Jinx Junkrat DEATH BATTLE! The Fight Results Category:Blog posts Category:DanganPersona